


La Sombra del Rey Fantasma

by Themortalhalfbloodgames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Some fighting, solangelo, the usual
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Themortalhalfbloodgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado 3 años desde la batalla con Gea y todo parece estar normal en el Campamento Mestizo hasta que una presencia se hace sentir en la mente de Nico. Al principio todo parece indicar que la presencia solo esta algo alterada hasta que empiezan a haber inusuales ataques a los semidioses por fuerzas misteriosas que al parecer no tienen cuerpo alguno y cuando estas presencias comienzan a atacar a conocidos de Nico, no le quedara otra al hijo de Hades mas que combatir con estas presencias e investigar la causa de sus disturbios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La presencia se hace sentir

Nico debió de haber planeado esto mucho mejor. 

Will Solace tenia que ser el peor compañero de peleas que haya existido en todo Campamento Mestizo. Pero al menos lo podía utilizar para demostrar lo que uno NO debe de hacer al momento de enfrentarse a un monstruo.

"¿Ven lo que esta haciendo Will aquí? Esta dejando su flanco izquierdo abierto para recibir un ataque. De esta manera, puedo atacarlo de esta forma." Nico demostró el movimiento que dejo tirado a Will en el suelo.

"¡Agh! Di Angelo, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que me propines una paliza en frente de tus alumnos" Dijo Will mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo de su camisa.

Los chicos que habían estado observando la clase de Nico comenzaron a soltar risitas ante la frustración de Will. Nico simplemente se limito a sonreírle al hijo de Apolo.

Nico se dirigió a sus alumnos para darles un ultimo consejo como siempre solía hacer para dar a terminar su clase.

"Chicos, recuerden: Siempre es bueno observar un estilo de pelea diferente al suyo, pueden aprender algo que ustedes podrían utilizar en el campo de batalla en cualquier momento. Todos tienen un estilo de pelea único y cada estilo siempre tiene sus ventajas. Excepto el estilo de Will Solace, nadie quiere tener el estilo de Will"

Varios alumnos soltaron risitas y muchos apretaron los labios para disimular una sonrisa. Will entorno los ojos en dirección a Nico que seguía sonriéndole maliciosamente.

"Anda, creo que ya ha acabado su clase, vayan a tomar una ducha o algo, mañana tienen clases de sanación y ya veré quien se estará burlando de ustedes" Les dijo Will a los alumnos que rápidamente dejaron de reír y comenzaron a cruzar a toda prisa el campo para salir del área de entrenamiento.

Will entonces se volteo y le dio a Nico una mirada de enojo (O bueno, lo que Will consideraba “enojo”)

"Nico, si acepté venir a tus clases fue para que me enseñaras a pelear. No aprecio que mi novio me este dejando en ridículo para divertir a sus alumnos" Le dijo a este.

Ante la palabra “novio” las mejillas de Nico se coloraron y cambio su expresión de burla a una de pena. Ya habían pasado un año y medio desde que Will y Nico se habían vuelto pareja pero el aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de llamados.

"Lo siento, Solace. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no necesitas de mi ayuda para quedar en ridículo" le dijo Nico con una sonrisa torcida.

"Muy gracioso, Di Angelo. Espero que te diviertas recogiendo todas las armaduras que utilizo la clase tu sólo" y con eso, Will dio media vuelta y se encamino para salir del campo de batallas.

"Will, era una broma, no lo decía en serio" dijo Nico entre risas pero Will ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo o el simplemente no quería prestarle atención.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a recoger las armas y escudos pero de repente, sintió que un escalofrío le bajó por la espalada; de inmediato puso la mano en el mango de su espada y recorrió el campo con la vista.

"¿Nico, qué haces?" Le preguntó Will desde la salida del campo

"¡Solace, haz silencio! Sentí… algo" le dijo Nico mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la parte del campo que daba hacia los arboles.

De repente Nico soltó un gruñido y callo de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Nico!" gritó Will mientras corría en dirección al chico.

 _Nico di Angelo, manténte alejado del reino de las sombras._ dijo una voz en la mente de Nico. El chico abrío los ojos de par en par cuando escucho la voz en su mente.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de mi mente!" gritó Nico mientras se llevaba las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

"Nico, ¿con quién hablas, qué esta pasando? ¿Estas herido?" Will que había llegado al lado del chico, lo estaba sacudiendo levemente de los hombros para captar su atención.

 _No te entrometas mi reino, Nico di Angelo o las personas a las que mas quieres sufrirán. No entres Nico, no entres…_ dijo la voz en la mente de Nico

Nico alzó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos del hijo de Apolo. “Will…” le susurro al muchacho. La presencia había desaparecido y con ello la sensación de frío pero en su lugar dejó a Nico sintiendo miedo y angustia, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

"Nico ¿qué te ocurrió? Por favor, tienes que decirme" le pidió Will a Nico mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Alguien o algo… Me habló. Sentía su presencia en mi mente. Y-yo no sé que o quien era esa cosa. Lo único que se es que tengo que ir a ver a Chiron ahora mismo" Nico se incorporó y tirando de la mano de Will se encaminó hacia la Casa Grande.

Will miraba a Nico con cara preocupada pero no le preguntó nada al chico. Sabia que le explicaría lo que acababa de ocurrirle cuando llegaran a la Casa Grande, pero aun así sabia que algo andaba mal; la expresión de miedo que había visto en el rostro de Nico no se le borraba de la mente, el hijo de Hades muy pocas veces demostraba ese sentimiento y si algo había logrado hacer que el joven demostrara miedo entonces no era nada bueno.

 

Cuando llegaron a la Casa Grande, ambos chicos entraron. Chiron se encontraba cerca de la chimenea sentado en su silla de ruedas leyendo un libro. Cuando vio a los dos chicos sonrió pero su expresión cambio en cuanto vio la cara de Nico.

"Nico, Will ¿Supongo que no están pasando nada mas a saludar, verdad?" les dijo Chiron

"No, Chiron. Nico necesita decirte, bueno… no estoy seguro que es en realidad pero el te explicará." le dijo Will al centauro.

Ambos voltearon la cara para ver a Nico que seguía teniendo la mirada algo perdida.

"Chiron, sentí una presencia. De hecho, me hablo. En la mente." dijo el chico con la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea.

"Dime, muchacho, ¿Qué es lo que te dijo la presencia? ¿Te dijo su nombre o sus intenciones?" le preguntó Chiron.

"N-no. No me dijo su nombre pero me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de las sombras. Que no me entrometiera mas en el reino" dijo Nico mientras su expresión, aun fija en el fuego, cambiaba a una de perplejidad.

Chiron se frotó la sien. “¿Te dijo algo mas, Nico?”

"Sí, me dijo que si no me mantenía alejado de su reino aquellos a los que mas quería sufrirían" murmuró Nico mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Will.

Will miro al chico y le devolvió el pequeño apretón.

"Chiron ¿Tu sabes quien o que fue lo que contacto la mente de Nico? preguntó Will

Chiron miró a ambos chicos y suspiró. “No estoy seguro, Will. Pero sospecho de alguien. Solo hay un Dios que llame al reino de las sombras su territorio” dijo el centauro a los chicos “Y si la voz pertenece a aquel Dios del que sospecho, entonces Nico puede estar en serios problemas.

Will instintivamente dio un paso en frente de Nico, como si quisiera protegerlo de algo, aunque el ni siquiera estaba seguro de que. “Chiron, ¿De que dios sospechas?”

"Érebo." dijo Nico mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba a Will "El Dios de las sombras y la obscuridad."


	2. El Ataque de los Enemigos Invisibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sospechas de Chiron y Nico se confirman cuando enemigos invisibles comienzan a atacar a semi-dioses en todo el campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo... Creo que escribir a las 3am no ayuda en la inspiración jajaja!  
> Intentaré actualizar más seguido, tengo un poco más de tiempo libre pero no prometo nada :S  
> Dejen sus comentarios por favor (:

Will sentió un escalofrío cuando Nico dijo el nombre del Dios de las sombras. "Nico, no puede ser, ¿Por qué querría el Dios Érebo que te mantuvieras alejado de las sombras? No tiene sentido" le dijo al chico que seguía teniendo una mirada perdida.

"Will, tu sabes como son los dioses. Nada de lo que hacen tiene sentido" le dijo a Will mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello negro revolviéndolo aun mas.

"Nico tiene razón, muy pocas veces somos capaces de entender las decisiones de los dioses, pero siempre esperamos que sea cual sea la decisión que tomen sea por una razón, aunque siendo sincero no tengo la más remota idea de cual seria la razón detrás de esta aparición, pero no hay que ponernos a la defensiva, aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta de que el Dios que haya contactado la mente de Nico sea Érebo." dijo Chiron mientras contemplaba el fuego.

Y aunque Chirion tenia razón, Will tenia la sensación de que Nico y Chiron habían dado en el clavo. 

"Intentaré averiguar algo, mientras tanto será mejor que tengas cuidado Nico. Sería buena idea que le hagas caso a la advertencia y no viajes en las sombras por el momento" le dijo Chiron a Nico "Pero anda, basta de preocupaciones por el momento aun no estamos seguros de nada. ¿Por qué no van tu y Will al comedor? Creo que ya es hora del almuerzo" les dijo mientras se movía hacia su librero para examinar unos textos.

"Claro, gracias, Chiron. Nos vemos luego" le dijo Nico al maestro mientras salia de la Casa Grande con Will de la mano.

Mientras se encaminaban al comedor, Will seguía observando a Nico que aun tenia la mirada algo perdida.

"Ya basta, Di Angelo" le dijo Will a éste mientras le daba un tirón de la mano haciendo que Nico dejara de caminar y volteara hacia Will. Pero seguía con la mirada en el piso  
"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Has estado con la mirada perdida desde que entramos a la Casa Grande" le dijo mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Nico forzándolo a verlo a los ojos.

"No es nada, es solo que... Will, si le llegará a pasar algo a alguien por mi culpa..." Nico dio un gran suspiro "No podría soportarlo. No soportaría que le pase algo a Reyna o Hazel... o a ti," las mejillas de Nico se colorearon al decir lo ultimo. 

Will le sonrió a Nico y se inclinó lentamente para darle un beso al chico, dándole tiempo a Nico para decidir si estaba de acuerdo o no en que Will lo besará en publico. Will sabia que aun no estaba muy conforme con las demostraciones de afecto en lugares donde había mucha gente, por lo que siempre se movía lentamente para dejarle claro sus intenciones a Nico. Pero la forma en la que reacciono Nico fue inesperada.  
Nico se puso de puntillas y tomo a Will del cuello aplastando sus labios contra los de el. Will al principio estaba congelado por el repentino asalto de Nico, pero cuando sintió que las manos de Nico se enredaban en su pelo, le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza. Sentía los labios de Nico contra los de el de una forma insistente y cuando sintió que la lengua del chico presionar contra su labio inferior abrió la boca para darle acceso. Las manos de Will bajaron hacia la cintura de Nico y sintió como el chico se presionaba contra el haciendo que Will soltara un pequeño gemido en la boca del chico. Eso al parecer solo consiguió que Nico mordiera el labio de Will sacando otro gemido de éste. Las manos de Nico se pasaron a la espalda de Will y él sentía como sus uñas rasgaban su espalda. Will sentía la cabeza liviana, sentía todo el cuerpo de Nico contra el de suyo y...

"¡Ey Di Angelo! Si sigues así, no quedará nada del Will para la cena" gritó la voz de Percy desde lejos.

Will y Nico abrieron los ojos de para en par y de un salto, se separaron de sí mismos, ambos con la cara roja.

"No se preocupen en parar, nosotros ya nos ibamos" gritó Jason que se encontraba a un lado de Percy, ambos chicos se estaban riendo, Percy incluso tenia las manos en las rodillas para evitar que se cayera de la risa.

Nico se volteo a los dos chicos y les hizo el dedo mientras tomaba a un muy sonrojado Will de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia el comedor.

Will simplemente se limitó a despedirse con la mano de los dos chicos que seguían soltando carcajadas y silbidos hacia ellos.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Después del almuerzo, Nico se había limitado a evitar a Jason y Percy que seguían molestándolo con "El pequeño espectáculo" con Will.   
Había regresado al campo de entrenamiento para practicar sólo cuando de repente oyó un grito desde el muro de escalar. 

Nico dejo la practica y enseguida corrió hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el grito, su espada en la mano.

Cuando llegó al muro vio a Lou Ellen golpeando al aire con cara asustada. Nico no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda indicándole que había un enemigo cerca.

"Lou, ¿qué esta pasando?" le gritó Nico a la chica. 

"Nico, ten cuidado, algo... ¡Algo me esta atacando!" gritó la chica mientras volvía a mover su espada haciendo cortes al aire.

Nico no entendía la situación pero subió al muro tan rápido como pudo para asistir a Lou Ellen. No fue hasta que se acercó a la chica cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba el brazo.

"¡Agh! ¿Qué rayos...?" En el lugar donde Nico sintió el golpe, había evidencia de que alguien o algo lo había cortado. Nico movió su espada tratando de atacar a su enemigo pero no conseguía hacer contacto con ello.  
Desde donde se encontraba podía ver que Jason y Cecil se acercaban al muro de escalar habiendo escuchado el grito de Lou ellen. 

"Nico, Lou ¿qué esta pasando, por qué el grito?" preguntó Jason mientras observaba que Nico y Lou movían sus espadas en el aire.

"Chicos, se encuentran.... ¡Ah!" gritó Cecil mientras se daba la vuelta para ver que era lo que lo atacaba.

"Jason, los enemigos son invisibles" le gritó Lou Ellen a los dos chicos que habían comenzado a atacar al aire al igual que Nico y Lou Ellen. 

Nico intentaba bloquear todos los movimientos pero no podía evitarlos todos; sentía un dolor agudo donde los golpes conectaban. Podía sentir la sangre correr por su brazo y espalda donde algo lo había cortado. 

_No puede ser que no sea vea el enemigo, no hay forma de que ganemos a menos que consigamos..._ Nico capto movimiento cuando miró a los pies de Lou Ellen. Parecían.... "¡Sombras!" gritó Nico

"¿De qué hablas, Nico?" preguntó Lou Ellen mientras lanzaba otro ataque al aire.

Nico miró a sus pies y confirmó lo que había dicho. En el piso se encontraban las sombras de unas figuras. 

"Lou, mira hacia tus pies, son sombras. Eso es lo que nos ataca" le dijo Nico. 

Para demostrar lo que decía, Nico atacó la zona en donde observaba la sombra de la figura que atacaba a Lou Ellen. Cuando sintió que su espada hacia contacto, la sombra se esfumó.

Los ojos de Lou Ellen se abrieron de par en par y se adelanto para atacar el área donde la sombra intentaba atacar a Nico, haciendo que se esfumara una vez que su espada hacia contacto. 

"¡Jason, Cecil, miren a sus pies! Tienen que atacar el aire arriba de las sombras" les gritó Nico desde arriba del muro de escalar.

Apenas entendieron los chicos las ordenes de Nico, atacaron las zonas donde se proyectaban las sombras y al igual que cuando Lou y Nico atacaron, las sombras se esfumaron.

Nico ayudó a Lou a bajar del muro de escalar debido a que la chica tenia un corte en la pantorrilla. 

"¿Qué eran esas cosas?" preguntó Cecil mientras pasaba el brazo debajo de Lou para ayudarla a pararse.

"Al parecer, eran sombras." dijo Nico mientras recorría el área con la vista para confirmar que ya no habían mas enemigos.

"¿Sombras? Eso no tiene sentido, nunca hemos sido atacado por sombras" dijo Jason con cara perpleja

"No, al parecer no. Pero estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó hoy en mañana..." dijo Nico mientras apretaba los labios

"¿Qué es lo que pasó hoy en la mañana?" preguntó Lou Ellen.

"Les contaré mientras llevamos a Lou a la enfermería, necesitan tratarle la herida de la pantorrilla."

 

\--------------------------

 

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Nico ya les había explicado todo lo sucedido en la mañana. Al entrar, vio a Will hablando con su hermana Kayla con cara preocupada pero apenas escucho que se abra cortó la conversación y giró para ver quien había entrado. Cuando vio a Nico, sonrió pero su expresión cambio a una de preocupación cuando vio su estado y a Lou Ellen siendo cargada por Cecil.

"Nico, Lou ¿Qué les pasó?" preguntó Will mientras ayudaba a Cecil a acomodar a Lou Ellen en una cama.

"Kayla, tráeme las medicinas del almacén. Nico, siéntate en el otro camastro" dijo Will rápidamente entrando a modo doctor.

"Pues es una historia bastante graciosa..." dijo Lou mientras hacia una mueca de dolor cuando Will le aplico una crema verde al corte de la pantorrilla.

"Lou, no tiene nada de gracioso." dijo Nico mientras se subía a la camilla del otro lado de la enfermería.

"Bueno pues mientras deciden si es graciosa o no, mejor me cuentan que es lo que pasó." dijo Will frunciendo el ceño mientras continuaban aplicando cremas a la pierna de Lou Ellen.

Nico le contó lo que había pasado, desde el grito de Lou Ellen hasta que descubrió que el enemigo invisible eran sombras. Mientras Nico contaba los sucesos, Will se movía entre los dos Nico y Lou Ellen para atender sus heridas. Cuando termino Nico de contar lo que había pasado, Will ya había terminado toda la curación y estaba sentado a un lado de Nico.

"¿Entonces la amenaza de Érebo era real?" preguntó Will a Nico.

"Al parecer sí. Si antes no estaba seguro de que la amenaza fuera de Érebo, ahora estoy cien por ciento seguro" murmuró.

"Entonces, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer..." La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo a Jason y haciendo que todos voltearan para ver quien era el que había entrado de golpe.

Piper entró jadeando debido a que había llegado corriendo, se abanicó con la mano y puso las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

"Pipes, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" le preguntó Jason a Piper mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

"Ra-Rachel... Acaba de... ¡Uf!" Piper soltó un soplido de aire y alzó una mano para indicarles que la esperarán unos segundos para que tomara aire.

"Rachel, acaba de dar una profecía" dijo Piper

"¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó Jason

Piper se volteó hacia Nico y Will "Será mejor que vengan. Ustedes dos están implicados."


	3. Profecías, Amigos y el Inicio de una Búsqueda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico & Will son encomendados en una búsqueda con la ayuda de ciertos amigos. Pero desde el principio empiezan a tener problemas con partes de la profecía puesto que no es tan fácil descifrarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, por si no se dieron cuenta, decidí cambiar la clasificación de la historia porque tengo unas cosas preparadas para Nico y Will. No será ningún tipo de escena de pues... de relaciones, pero sí estará un poco más fuerte y quiero que ustedes estén informados sobre eso. Podrán saltarse ese capítulo pero eso será hasta más adelante! Mientras tanto, disfruten del capítulo pues con este tuve que invocar a mi propio espíritu de Delphi!  
> De nuevo terminando de escribir a las 4am, eso no ayuda en la ortografía y gramática...  
> Como siempre les pido que me dejen sus comentarios, quejas y/o sugerencias (:

En cuanto Piper anunció que la profecía trataba sobre Nico y Will, el hijo de Hades se puso de pie en un instante y se plantó en frente de Will como si fuese a protegerlo de aquel enemigo invisible que lo había atacado. Nico no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso su vida no había tenido suficiente con las profecías y búsquedas de vida y muerte? Al parecer no. Y como si no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que poner en peligro al chico del cual estaba enamorado. No era justo. Pero bueno, la vida de los semidioses raramente era justa.   
Una mano cálida en su hombro lo saco de su trance. Will se había levantado de la camilla para pararse junto de Nico. El chico lo veía con una expresión mixta de tristeza y preocupación. 

"Nico, ¿te sientes lo suficientemente bien para ir a ver a Rachel?" le preguntó Will 

"He pasado por mucho peor, puedo aguantar unos cuantos cortes. Si la profecía nos involucra, es mejor ir a ver a Rachel de una vez." le dijo Nico a Will que simplemente suspiró e inclinó la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces vamos. Rachel está en la cabaña de Afrodita con mis hermanas." Piper se levantó del lado de Jason y le dio un beso en la frente a éste.

"Chicos, será mejor que ustedes se queden con Kayla. Ella les hará una revisión a sus heridas. Lou, vendré a verte apenas pueda." dijo Will dirigiéndose a Jason y Cecil que se limitaron a inclinar la cabeza.

Piper llevó a los dos chicos a la cabaña de Afrodita; Al entrar Nico se dio cuenta que el interior de la cabaña había sido cambiada de nuevo pero eso no era nada nuevo, la cabaña siempre estaba en constante cambio. Las paredes nunca tenían el mismo papel tapiz debido a que siempre tenían que estar a la vanguardia de los estilos de decoración, esto incluía a los muebles y por supuesto, el vestuario. La única que no parecía cambiar su estilo de moda era Piper. La chica simplemente vestía prendas bonitas pero cómodas. Aun siendo una hija de Afrodita, Piper era muy apegada a su estilo propio y no dejaba que el hecho de que la Diosa de la Belleza definiera su personalidad y Nico respetaba eso.   
Pasaron junto a varios chicos y chicas que se encontraban leyendo, escuchando música o comparando vestimentas. Algunos de ellos alzaban la vista en dirección a los dos chicos y les daban una sonrisa. Algunos incluso los saludaban por nombre. Nico siempre se sorprendía de que muchos de los campistas ya no le tenían tanto miedo y que ya no era marginado como solía pasar hace unos cuantos años.   
Nico no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a la cama de Piper y que Will ya había dejado de caminar en frente de el por lo que el choco contra la espalda de él y soltó un pequeño "uff".

"En serio, ángel, estas tan distraído." le dijo el hijo de Apolo mientras volteaba hacia Nico dándole una sonrisa torcida. 

"No me llames-"

"¡Chicos!" exclamó Rachel cortando la oración de Nico. "¡Me da gusto verlos! Aunque la verdad no me gusta la circunstancia por la que han tenido que venir..." Rachel apretó los labios cuando dijo lo último.

"Anda, Rach. Somos semidioses. Profecías que amenazan nuestra vida es un riesgo del trabajo" dijo Will con una sonrisa, pero Nico conocía lo suficiente a Will y podía ver que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. 

Rachel le sonrío de vuelta pero su sonrisa era triste. "Lo sé, Will. Pero me gustaría que por lo menos una vez alguna de mis profecías fuera algo bueno como _Encontraras la cueva llena de oro al lado de la montaña de helado y alegría_ ¿entiendes?" 

Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Nico. 

"¡Nico, has crecido bastante este año, igual! Reyna me había comentado pero no pensé que habías crecido tanto. Anda, si sigues así, cuando te vea la próxima vez estarás mas alto que Will" ante el comentario Nico soltó una carcajada y miró a Will que había puesto cara de pánico. 

"¿Has estado con Reyna? No sabía que ustedes dos se llevaban" le dijo Nico. De hecho, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que Nico le había mandado un mensaje de iris a la Pretor. De hecho, la última vez que habían hablado, Reyna le había dicho que necesitaba decirle algo importante pero la habían pedido ayuda con una situación y disculpándose con Nico, nunca tuvo oportunidad de decirle lo que era.

"Eh sí, bueno no exactamente, o sea sí pero..." Rachel miraba de nuevo al piso. Piper levantó una ceja en dirección a la chica y de repente abrió los ojos de par en par. Pero si sabía algo, no elaboro más sobre el tema. 

"Eh, Rach. ¿por qué no les intentas decir sobre la visión que tuviste?" dijo Piper cambiando el tema discretamente.

"Oh sí, claro. Pues miren acababa de llegar al campamento y Piper me estaba esperando en el árbol de Thalia. Estebamos caminando hacía la casa grande cuando tuve una visión de tu y Will corriendo de algo y escuche una voz que repetía _sombra, destrucción y tinieblas ganarán_. Fue cuando colapsé y me di un golpe en la frente" dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba el flequillo de la frente. 

"¡Dioses! Rachel eso es un buen golpe. ¿por qué no habías ido a la clínica a que te revisara?" preguntó Will acercándose a la chica.

"Ese fue el motivo, aparte de lo obvio, por lo que le dije a Piper que fuera por ustedes." 

Will examinó la herida y cuando puso la mano en la barbilla de Rachel para girar la cara, los ojos de ésta cambiaron de su verde musgo a un verde esmeralda y brillante. Will se aparto de la chica con la cara confusa. Fue cuando un humo verde comenzó a salir de su boca y alzó la mano hacía Nico y Will.

Cuando la chica abrió la boca para abrir, su voz cambió a una diferente y Nico sabía que era la voz del oráculo de Delphi.

_"Cuando Marte se encuentre contra su rival.  
El hijo de la muerte y el sol se unirán,  
La ayuda del ladrón y manipuladora de niebla necesitarán.  
Sombra, Destrucción y Caos ganarán,  
Si en el valle de la muerte no lo llegan a encontrar." _

La voz disminuyó de intensidad al final del último verso y los ojos de Rachel volvieron a la normalidad. Toda la cabaña estaba en silencio. Nico estaba seguro que si dejaba caer un alfiler, se escucharía en el momento en que tocara el suelo. Volteo la cabeza hacia Will. El chico estaba paralizado con la mano semi extendida hacia Rachel y con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos.  
Cuando Rachel lo miró su expresión se ensombreció. "Fue una profecía completa ¿Cierto?" Nico asintió con la cabeza.  
Todo en la cabaña seguía congelado y silencioso. Pero por suerte Piper estaba con ellos para reactivar a todos.

"Vamos, vamos chicos. No actúen como si nunca han escuchado una profecía antes. Continúen con sus actividades, por favor" Piper dijo moviendo las manos. Nico sitio la necesidad de ponerse de pie y ayudar a los demás chicos con sus actividades y es cuando se dio cuenta que Piper había cargado la orden con su habilidad de encanto.  
Ya que los campistas se habían dispersado, Piper se sentó en la orilla de su cama y soltó un suspiro. Rachel hizo lo mismo y se sentó en la cama de Piper a un lado de la misma.  
Nico sacudió de los hombros a Will que seguía teniendo la boca entreabierta. Nico lo apretó de los hombros llamando la atención de Will, que volteo hacia Nico, viéndolo a los ojos. Nico le devolvió la mirada y se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos segundos hasta que Will se relajó visiblemente.

"Entonces, tenemos nuestra profecía. Ahora hay que decifrarla" dijo Nico hacia los chicos.

Piper apretó los labios y arrugó la frente, pensando sobre la profecía que acaban de escuchar.

"El segundo y tercer verso son muy fáciles de entender. _Hijo de la muerte y sol se unirán_ , eso alude a ustedes dos, por supuesto" dijo Piper señalando a los dos chicos un el dedo índice. Ambos asintieron. " _La ayuda del ladrón y manipuladora de niebla necesitarán_ , estoy casi segura que se refieren a un hijo de Hermes porque el es el Dios de los ladrones. Lo segundo, la manipuladora de la niebla... Podría ser Hazel, puesto que ella puede manipular la niebla" Nico se tensó ante la mención del nombre de su media hermana. Nico no quería que ella estuviese involucrada en esta profecía, ella ya había pasado por suficiente.

"Pero también se podría referir a una hija de Hecate" dijo Rachel "Hecate es la Diosa conocida como la manipuladora de la niebla"

Will tragó visiblemente y miró a Nico. Pero Nico ya sabía a donde había ido su mente. _Lou Ellen_ pensó, Nico. La chica se había vuelto tan hábil para manipular la niebla que en el campamento muchos ya la habían comenzado a llamar "Manipuladora."

"Es Lou" dijo Will antes de que Nico abriera la boca para comentar lo que había pensado.

"Claro, a Lou le dicen manipuladora, ¿no es cierto?" dijo Piper.

"Ok, entonces tenemos dos partes de la profecía. Sigo sin entender la primera parte. _cuando Marte se encuentre con su rival_ eso no tiene sentido. En estos momentos desearía tener a Annabeth aquí" Piper murmuró.   
Piper tenía razón, Annabeth podría haberlos ayudado a descifrar la gran mayoría de la profecía, de eso Nico estaba seguro. Pero Annabeth se encontraba al otro lado del país visitando a su padre antes de que éste se fuese a su viaje a Grecia.

Los chicos estuvieron dando suposiciones por un tiempo. Cuando la hora del toque de queda para la noche se acercaban, ya habían logrado entender tres de los cinco versos de la profecía.

"Entonces, sabemos que en la búsqueda participarán un hijo de Hades que es Nico, un hijo de Apolo que soy yo, un hijo de Hermes y una hija de Hecate que sospecho que es Lou. También sabemos que el lugar a donde tenemos que ir es el Valle de la Muerte en California. Si la profecía tiene que ver con sombras, eso significa que tiene que ver con el Dios Érebo. Por lo tanto, tendremos que ir a su reino." comentó Will.

"Pero, ¿el Valle de la Muerte, por qué allí?" preguntó Rachel con la cara perpleja.

"Rachel, tu sabes que los Dioses van cambiando de hogar cada vez que la civilización del occidente cambia, ¿no? Pues eso significa que al igual que el Monte Olimpo y la entrada del Hades, el territorio del Dios Érebo cambio. Y tiene sentido lo que dice Will, el Valle de la Muerte en California es el lugar más obscuro de todo el continente." concluyó Nico

Rachel asintió. "Claro, claro. Tiene sentido ya que lo explicas."

"Agh, bueno. Ya tenemos un lugar y a nuestros héroes. Y miren que solo nos tomó cinco horas y perder la cena para descifrarlo" dijo Piper estirándose en la cama.

"Oh, es cierto. Ya va siendo la hora de ir a la cama." dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, no quiero ser el almuerzo de una harpía esta noche." la chica se despidió de Piper y los dos muchachos y se encaminó hacia la salida de la cabaña. Antes de que saliera, Will la llamó y caminó hasta donde estaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Nico?" le preguntó Piper haciendo que voltee hacia ella. 

"Yo eh, sí. Todo esta bien. Rachel tiene razón, es hora de que nos vayamos." dijo Nico un poco distraído, intentando ver que era lo que Will hablaba con Rachel.

"Claro, por supuesto, Pasa buena noche, Nico" dijo Piper con una sonrisa 

Nico asintió con una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Will pero se volteo de nuevo hacia Piper

"Eh, Piper. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda." le dijo a la chica haciendo que su sonrisa se expandiera.

"Ni lo menciones, Nico." le dijo la chica.

Después de eso, Nico se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia Will que se estaba despidiendo de Rachel.

"Anda vámonos, Will" le dijo Nico al muchacho.

"Pero no me he despedido de Piper"

"Ya lo he hecho por ti, vamos." dijo Nico tomando de la mano a su novio y saliendo de la cabaña de Afrodita.

"¿De qué es lo que hablabas con Rachel?" preguntó Nico una vez que ya se habían alejado de la cabaña.

"Simplemente dije algunos himnos para curarle la herida"

"Hmm" musito Nico.

Los dos chicos caminaron en silencio tomados de las manos hasta la cabaña de 13. Cuando llegaron, Nico abrió la puerta tirando de la muñeca de Will para hacerlo pasar hacia el interior de la cabaña.

"Sabes que esto va en contra de las reglas ¿no?" le dijo Will a Nico con una sonrisa torcida. 

"Cállate, Solace. Técnicamente la regla dice que no debe de haber un chico y una chica sólos en una cabaña. Nosotros dos somos chicos." dijo Nico cerrando la puerta de la cabaña.

"Estoy casi seguro que la regla aplica por igual a todos pero- ¡uff!" Nico se había lanzando contra el muchacho y abrazándolo fuertemente.   
Will enterró la cara en el pelo negro de Nico envolviendo al chico con los brazos e inhalado su aroma de incienso y cuero. Nico había atendido tantos funerales de los semidioses después de la guerra con Gea que el aroma a incienso de los rituales funerarios se había impregnado en el. El olor a cuero venía de la chaqueta de cuero que Will le había regalado en Navidad después de que supo que su chaqueta de aviador favorita había sido destrozado por Lycoan.   
Por segunda vez en el día, Will se sorprendió cuando Nico se alzó de puntas y besó a Will. Pero ésta vez Will no tardo en reaccionar. Tomó de la cintura al chico y lo besó con la misma intensidad con la que lo había besado Nico en la mañana. Nico entrelazó sus dedos en el cuello de Will haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran más. Will sintió la lengua de Nico pasar a su boca haciendo que Will mordiera levemente el labio inferior de éste. Ante esta acción, Nico soltó un pequeño gemido y pasó sus manos hacia la espalda de Will debajo de su camisa haciendo pequeños rasguños en la piel. Cuando Will separó sus labios de los de Nico para respirar, el muchacho paso a besar el cuello de Will, mordiendo levemente y haciendo que Will soltara un gemido y apretara las caderas del Nico contra las de el. Will se sentía en Elíseo, regresando la cara para besar a Nico. Ésta vez, cuando Nico alzó la cara para tomar aire, Will continuó besando el cuello del chico hasta morder levemente el área de su clavícula. 

"Will, Will, Will..." suspiró el muchacho. 

"Te amo, Di Angelo" dijo Will mientras pegaba la frente contra la de Nico.

"Yo igual te amo, Soalce." dijo Nico mientras su cara adquiría el color de un tomate haciendo que Will sonriera aún mas.

Will los condujo a la cama donde ambos se sentaron. La cabaña numero 13 había cambiado en los años que habían pasado. Las camas que parecian sarcofagos habían sido sustituidas por dos camas tamaño King, las cortinas rojo sangre habían sido removidas y en su lugar estaban unas color azul marino que hacía juego con las fundas de las camas. Un escritorio había sido insertado donde Nico se pasaba sus noches leyendo o dibujando. Will se había sorprendido de lo bueno que era, sus dibujos parecían muy realistas. Recordó la vez que encontró un cuaderno de dibujo con todos los perfiles de sus amigos. Al principio Will se había sentido algo triste, incluso celoso de que todos estuvieran en el cuaderno excepto el. Pero cuando se lo comentó a Nico, el chico se limitó a abrir un cajón de la mesita de noche que tenía junto a su cama y le lanzarle otro cuaderno. Cuando Will lo abrió sintió que su cara se calentaba hasta la punta de sus orejas; todas las páginas estaban llenas de la cara de Will, ya fuesen pequeños bosquejos o pinturas a base de oleo. Todo el cuaderno tenía imágenes de Will en diferente formas. Durmiendo, riendo, frunciendo el ceño, concentrado en su trabajo, de todo...

"Ey, Will ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Nico ya se encontraba acostado en la cama, alzado de un codo mirando a Will con cara perpleja.

"Eh, yo... Nada." dijo de Will saliendo de su memoria. 

"Bueno, si no estas haciendo nada, será mejor que vengas a dormir, mañana tenemos que hablar con Chiron sobre la profecía. También con Lou." dijo Nico dejándose caer en la almohada.   
Will asintió. Se quito los zapatos y calcetas, se quitó los pantalones y la camisa y las hecho a un lado. Se metió debajo de las sabanas. Poniéndose de lado, abrazó a Nico y ambos chicos se durmieron sin más.

 

\-------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, un golpeteo fuerte despertó a Will. Normalmente, Will despertaba apenas el sol comenzará a salir, pero cada vez que se quedaba a dormir con Nico, terminaba despertando un poco más tarde. Por otro lado, el hijo de Hades era un flojo. Si fuese por él, despertaría a las 12 de la tarde pero afortunadamente Will lo lograba sacar de la cama antes de las 10 de la mañana.

**TOC TOC TOC**

De nuevo el golpeteo en la puerta.

"Nico... Nico, alguien llama a la puerta" dijo Will a éste, sacudiéndolo levemente.

"grrr.... dejame dormir, William. Ve a verlo tú." Nico puso una almohada sobre su cabeza dando como terminada la conversación.

Will le sonrió al chico y se levantó en dirección a la puerta. Cuando la abrió vio que la persona que había estado tocando era Cecil.

"Nico, me enteré de la profecía y quería decirte que... ¿Will? ¿Hermano, que rayos? Oh, ya veo" dijo Cecil alzando las cejas de arriba para abajo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue cuando Will se dio cuenta que solo tenía puesto su boxer. 

"Nonono, amigo, ésto no es lo que piensas. Yo no, digo que, no yo..."

"¿Will, que intentas decir?" sonrió Cecil maliciosamente, "¿Te estas tirando a Di Angelo? Hermano, eres un pícaro" dijo Cecil entre risas.

"Cecil tienes 60 segundos para decirme que estas haciendo en mi cabaña y despertándome a las 8 de la mañana antes de que haga que unos esqueletos te arrastren a las profundidades del Tartaro." Nico se había levantado ante el ruido de las carcajadas de Cecil.

"Yo... eh, cierto." La mirada de Nico decía que no estaba de juego.

"56, 55, 54..."

"¡Espera, espera! No me mandes al Tartaro, Di Angelo. Escúchame por favor."

"47, 46, 45..."

"¡Bien, bien! La razón por la que vine es porque escuche sobre la profecía. Se que necesitan a un hijo de Hermes. Y la única forma en la que se esto es porque tuve un sueño; en el sueño escuchaba la risa de una mujer y estaba en medio de un desierto muy obscuro. En ese mismo momento, me tiraron una manzana y la voz de la mujer me dijo _Para el más poderoso, Cecil_ "

Will y Nico se había quedado congelados. El desierto al que se refería Cecil era claramente el Valle de la Muerte. Eso significaba que Cecil tenía que ir con ellos. 

"Esta bien, Cecil. Creo que tienes razón. Creo que sí eres el hijo de Hermes que debe de ir con nosotros. Pero eso no explica la manzana ni la mujer." dijo Will.

"Es porque no he terminado de explicarlo. Cuando levanté la manzana me di cuenta que era una manzana con una gran K. Era la manzana del Kaos, el de la Diosa Eris." dijo el chico con un extraño entusiasmo en los ojos.

"Sombras, destrucción y caos ganarán..." murmuró Nico. 

Will volteo la cara hacía Nico con expresión de preocupación.

"Caos, la Diosa Eris... Oh, no. Ésto no esta nada bien." 

"Nico, ¿qué es lo que no esta bien?" preguntó Will.

"Creo que ya descubrí el cuarto verso de la profecía."


	4. Comienza la busqueda, comienzan los problemas y adquirimos poderes nuevos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los semidioses comienzan con la busqueda y al parecer, desde el día uno comienzan a tener problemas. Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que Will y Nico desarrollan nuevas habilidades probando, de nuevo, que el estar juntos les hace bien.

"¿Eh? Dejen de verse a la cara como idiotas y díganme de que están hablando, ¿qué cuarto verso?" Cecil movía los brazos de arriba para abajo para llamar la atención de Nico y Will.

"Lo siento, Cecil, es solo que—"

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¿Quieres ver que le pasa a la gente que me llama idiota?" dijo Nico cortando lo que iba a decir Will. Nico se adelantó hacía Cecil pero Will se interpuso entre los dos para evitar que pasara algo.

"¡No, no, no! Es solo que, se me escapó. No quise llamarte idiota, quizá solo a Will puesto que el es un idiota pero a ti, ¡Nunca!" dijo Cecil alzando las manos como para defenderse

"Cecil no lo decía en serio, Nico. Tranquilo el solo, ¡Eh! ¿cómo que solo a mi?" Will puso las manos en su cintura y frunció el ceño

"No puedo tomar un respiro..." murmuró Cecil poniendo los ojos en blanco "Vale, perdón, a ambos. ¿ya pueden explicarme lo que está sucediendo?

"Lo que sea... Eh, lo que dijiste anteriormente sobre la Diosa Eris. Ella es la Diosa del Caos ¿no?" Cecil y Will asintieron con la cabeza 

"Bueno entonces, eso quizá explicaría una parte de la profecía. Un verso de la profecía dice: _Sombra, Destrucción y Caos ganarán_ , si la diosa Eris apareció en tus sueños, quizá ella sea a lo que se refiere esa parte de la profecía" 

"Eso... Eso no es nada bueno ¿cierto?" le preguntó Will a Nico. Nico solo sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

"Tenemos que ir a ver a Chiron, necesitamos que nos asigne a la búsqueda" dijo Cecil con una extraña emoción

"Sí y yo tengo que ir a ver a Lou, quizá ya lo sepa pero es mejor que yo le informe sobre la profecía" suspiró Will

"Esta bien, yo iré a ver a Chiron y le informaré de lo que sabemos. Pero primero, me iré a cambiar y tu deberías de ponerte una camisa o algo" le dijo Nico a Will con una sonrisa torcida que consiguió que Will se sonrojara un poco.

"Ugh, asco. Si van a estar coqueteando, mejor me voy. Me avisan luego" Cecil se puso las manos en el bolsillo y se alejó de la cabaña hacia el comedor.

"Vamos a ponerte un camisa, ya es hora de que muchos despierten y si te ven parado en la puerta de mi cabaña con solo un par de boxers, no sé si pueda enviar a todos al inframundo" Nico tomó a Will de la mano y lo condujo hacia el interior de la cabaña.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

El desayuno había estado muy tranquilo. Todos se encontraban en la mesa de Hades; Chiron y el señor D ya no hacían tanto lío por lo de las mesas designadas de las cabañas. Después de la guerra con Gea, muchas mesas habían quedado con escasos campistas por lo que Chiron sugirió que se mezclaran entre ellos para que no se sintieran solos.  
Nico intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos y bostezaba mientras Jason y Percy hacían chistes idiotas como solían hacerlo siempre. Piper hablaba con Rachel en voces calladas en la punta de la mesa. Austin y Cecil, que se encontraban de frente a Will hablaban animadamente sobre una de las bromas que le hicieron a la cabaña de Demeter. Era una mañana común y corriente.   
Después del desayuno, Nico le dijo a Will que se encargaría de informarle a Chiron todo sobre la profecía. Will asintió y decidió que era mejor llevarle algo de desayuno a Lou Ellen. Apenas pensó en ella y Will se sintió un poco culpable. Le había dicho que regresaría a verla pero con todo el problema de la profecía, se le había olvidado. Así que se apresuró poniendo en el plato todo los platillos favoritos de Lou y caminó apresuradamente hacía la enfermería

Cuando entró a la enfermería, encontró a Lou viendo lo que parecía una libreta. 

"Hola Lou, discúlpame por no haber venido a verte antes es solo que con... ¿Lou Ellen que estas leyendo?" Will asentó el plato de comida en la mesa del lado del la cama

"Mmm... No te preocupes, Will. Ya me dijeron sobre la profecía. Ya sabes que la voz corre rápido por estos rumbos" musitó Lou Ellen, aun sin mirar a Will.

"Yo, eh... Sí, lo sé. Cuando Nico y Will nos volvimos una pareja, no tardó en que Jason, Hazel y Reyna vinieran a amenazarme..." dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

"Hmm..."

"Lou, que estas... Oh por los dioses, Lou no. ¿Es esa la libreta que dejé en mi escritorio? Dioses, Lou por favor no. " Will había mirando por encima de lo que estaba viendo Lou. Era la libreta que Nico utilizaba para dibujar a Will. Éste se la había quitado para que observará mas a detalle los trazos de Nico. La mantenía en su escritorio de la enfermería para que nadie viera lo que era. Pero nunca contó con que Lou la viera asentada en su mesa.

"Eh, el chico sabe dibujar. Incluso en estas imágenes, te ves algo guapo, amigo" dijo Lou cambiando la página 

Will dejo caer la cara entre las manos "Lou, por favor no sigas"

"¿Acaso voy a encontrar dibujos de ti desnudo? ¿Le pediste a Nico que te pintara como una de sus mujeres francesas?*" dijo Lou alzando las cejas 

"¿¡Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Solo... Me da pena que lo veas"

"Eh tranquilo, pequeño rayo de luz. Toma, si tanto te da pena" Lou le entregó la libreta a Will

"Gracias, Lou... Entonces, ehm. ¡Te traje desayuno!" dijo Will mientras le pasaba el plato a Lou

"Wow, en serio te sentías mal por no haberme venido a ver ¿no es cierto?" dijo Lou Ellen mientras se acomodaba en la camilla para comer a gusto

"Sí, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

"For toda la comifa. Folo hafses efo cuanfo te fientes culfafle" dijo Lou entre bocados.

"Ugh, Lou. Sabes cuanto detesto que hables con la boca llena" 

Lou Ellen solo se limitó a abrir la boca llena de comida hacía Will.

"Eres una asquerosa" rió Will

"Entonces ¿cuando nos vamos?" preguntó Lou Ellen cuando terminó de comer

"¿De que hablas? ¿A donde quieres ir?"

"Me refiero a la búsqueda, William" le dijo la chica mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

"Oh. Lou, no estoy seguro, digo, ni siquiera se si te sientes bien o el estado de tus heridas"

"Oh no, mis heridas están completamente curadas, Kayla me cuidó bien" dijo Lou un poco sonrojada 

"Claro que sí, campeona" dijo Will mientras alzaba las cejas de modo sugestivo

"Callate, William. Hablo en serio, estoy perfectamente bien, ¿qué es lo que haremos?"

"No estoy del todo seguro, Nico fue a hablar con Chiron hace un rato. Supongo que me dirá que es lo que tenemos que hacer una vez que regrese"

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el hijo de Hades entró a la enfermería

"Hablando del rey de Roma...**" murmuró Will

"Roma no tuvo reyes, Solace." dijo Nico dándole una de sus sonrisas torcidas "Hola, Lou. ¿Como sigues?" le preguntó a la chica

"Me siento perfectamente bien, ahora dime qué pasará con la misión" dijo ella levantándose de su camilla

Nico sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica. No entendía porque Cecil y ella estaban tan emocionados. Las búsquedas y misiones no eran gran cosa. Incluso, eran algo que no le desearía a algún otro semidios. Nico concluyó que la única razón por la que ambos chicos estaban tan emocionados, era porque ellos nunca habían salido del campamento desde que llegaron. Al igual que le ocurrió a Annabeth, los dos chicos debían de estar deseosos por ir a salvar al mundo. Nico por su parte, estaba cansado de tener que mantener en balance el bien y el mal. 

"Será mejor que llamemos a Cecil. Sí Lou ya se siente bien, lo mejor será irnos ahora."

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

Will no podía creer la suerte, o bueno, la mala suerte que tenía.  
Después de que llamaron a Cecil, Nico les explico a todos que Chiron había dicho que esta misión iba a ser algo dificil. Si los dioses a los que se tenían que enfrentar eran Érebo y Eris, las cosas no iban a ser nada fácil. Para empezar, Eris era una diosa que se alimentaba del caos, el simple hecho de que cuatro semidioses iban a ir en la misión cuando se suponía que el número designado era tres, creaba caos. Por lo que, en el momento en que conocieran a la diosa, su fuerza aumentaría. Pero a Lou y a Cecil no parecía importarles esto, ellos solo querían irse.   
Nico había invocado a su chofer Jules-Albert para que los condujera hasta California pero cuando salieron de Nueva York, el carro había quedado averiado. Después de una larga discusión entre Nico y Jules en lo que Will creyó que era francés, Nico alzó la mano e hizo que la tierra se tragara a Jules-Albert con todo y auto.

"Al parecer, Jules no tiene la menor idea de como reparar un auto así que, al menos que consigamos un auto el maldito zombie no nos es de ninguna ayuda" dijo Nico con el ceño fruncido. "Iré a ver si algún fantasma puede decirme algo sobre elo camino que necesitamos tomar" dijo Nico mientras se alejaba del grupo hacia un árbol cercano.

"Podremos conseguir un auto en algún lugar" dijo Lou con algo de esperanza en la voz "Estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo allí"

"¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos al siguiente pueblo?" preguntó Cecil

"Caminando por supuesto" dijo ella

"Ugh... ¿No puede Nico simplemente cruzarnos hacia el pueblo con el transporte de sombras?" se quejó Cecil

"¡No! No voy a dejar que Nico se esfume en las sombras solo porque tu no quieres caminar" le dijo Will 

"¡Tu simplemente no quieres que tu noviecito se esfuerce en nada!" gritó Cecil

"¡No entiendes nada! ¿Crees que sí Nico pudiera transportarnos, no lo hubiese hecho desde el principio?"

"¡Oh, entonces no puede porque es un debilucho?"

"JAMAS DIGAS QUE NICO ES DÉBIL" espetó Will

"Cecil, Will ¿Qué les está pasando?" les dijo Lou con cara preocupada

"Cállate, Lou Ellen. Tu idea estúpida es lo que empezó esto" le dijo Will

"Tiene razón, con tanta tontería que sale de tu boca, me sorprende que hayas llamado la atención de Kayla" dijo Cecil a ésta

"Qué..." Lou Ellen bajó la vista "¡No tienen ningún derecho de decirme las cosas que están diciendo!" 

"Mejor cállate, Lou. Si no vas a decir nada inteligente, mejor no digas nada" le dijo Will

"Will... ¿cómo puedes decirme estas cosas?"

"¿Y cómo no? Puras tonterías estas diciendo" le dijo el chico con una mueca de asco

Fue cuando Nico apareció de entre las sombras con cara preocupada

"Chicos, tenemos que irnos ahora. El fantasma... ¿Lou, por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" preguntó a los chicos

"Oh, perfecto, el hijo de la muerte viene a decirnos que hacer solo porque un estúpido fantasma se lo aconsejo" dijo Cecil mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

"¿Puedes dejarlo en paz? ¡Como si tu estuvieras ayudando!" le gritó Will

Nico miraba a los dos chicos con la cara perpleja mientras éstos seguían discutiendo y se volteo hacia Lou que se frotaba las mejillas para borrar rastro de sus lágrimas.

"Lou, ¿estás bien? Siento mucho haberlos dejados, veo que la presencia del espíritu los esta afectando" dijo Nico mientras miraba a la chica con cara triste

"Estoy bien... ¿A que te refieres con eso?" dijo Lou aclarándose la garganta

"Tenemos que hacer que Will y Cecil dejen de discutir. El fantasma me dijo que han visto que la diosa de Lisa ha estado rondando por estas áreas. Lisa es diosa de la ira y furor" explicó Nico "Tenemos que sacar a los chicos del trance con algo que los sorprenda" 

"Mmm... eso es fácil. Besa a Cecil" le dijo Lou 

"¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?" dijo Nico abriendo los ojos de par en par "No, Lou. ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Will se sacaría de quicio!"

"Ese es mi punto, ambos se sorprenderían porque es algo que no esperarían de ti haciendo que se salgan del trance. Y es mejor que lo hagas rápido" dijo volteando hacía los dos chicos que ya se encontraban revolcándose en la tierra.

Nico cerró los puños y tomo un gran bocado de aire, se acercó hacía los dos chicos que estaban forcejeando en el piso, levantó a Cecil del cuello de la camisa y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, lo besó.  
Pasaron dos segundos exactamente antes de que Will y Cecil reaccionaran.

"¿Qué rayos estas haciendo, chico muerto?" le dijo Will con los ojos abiertos como platos 

Cecil se apartó de golpe y puso mueca de asco. "Di Angelo, se que estoy guapo pero, hermano, yo no le tiro a tu partido" dijo Cecil mientras se sacudía la camisa

"Ugh, Cecil no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero no eres mi tipo" le dijo Nico mientras se frotaba los labios el dorso de la mano "Agh"

"¿Quieres explicarme por qué rayos lo besaste?" le dijo Will poniendo las manos en la cintura con cara perpleja

"Por que ambos estaban actuando como idiotas" les dijo Lou Ellen

Cuando ambos pusieron cara de confusión, Lou Ellen resopló y apretó los labios.

"Estuvieron afectados por la presencia de la diosa de Lisa" les dijo la chica

"¿La de los Simpsons***? ¿Dije algo inteligente o molesto?" preguntó Cecil

"Ugh, no seas idiota, Cecil. Claro que no Lisa Simpson" 

Will sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. "Se refiera a Lisa, la diosa que tomo posesión de Hercules y lo volvió loco de furia haciendo que mate a su esposa e hijos"

"¡Rayos! ¿No mate a nadie verdad?" preguntó Cecil con cara asustada

"No seas idiota, obviamente no" dijo Lou Ellen

"¿A quien le dices idiota?" 

"Ey, chicos dejen de pelear, ¿no escucharon lo que les dijo Nico?" Will se había interpuesto entre Lou Y Cecil para parar la discusión

"¿Pero por qué arruinar la diversión, pequeño hijo de Apolo?" dijo una voz detrás de ellos "¿No ves que estaban a punto de matarse entre sí?

Los cuatro chicos voltearon hacía la procedencia de la voz. Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos cuando vieron de donde venía la voz.  
La mujer que estaba ante ellos estaba vestía una túnica blanca con un cinturón dorado, su pelo castaño estaba apilado encima de lo que parecía una diadema dorada de donde algunos cabellos sueltos caían en rizos alrededor de su cara. Si Will no estaba equivocado, aquellos cabellos sueltos parecían cabezas de serpientes. Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorpredió, lo que en realidad le llamó la atención eran los ojos de la mujer; precian centellar aunque si te concentrabas mas en ellos, precian ser dos llamas doradas.

"Tu eres Lisa, diosa de la ira" susurro Lou Ellen

"Y tu eres una pequeña, sabelotodo ¿no?" dijo la diosa con una sonrisa maliciosa

Lou Ellen fulminó a la diosa con la mirada. Estaba a punto lanzarse hacía ella cuando el brazo de Cecil le impidió moverse

"Lou, no lo hagas. solo te está incitando para que pelees con ella" le dijo a Lou Ellen mientras ella forcejeaba contra sus brazos para que la suelte.

"Ustedes los semidioses no son nada divertidos." dijo Lisa

"¿Y qué tiene de divertido que nos matemos por culpa de la furia?" preguntó Nico posando la mano en la empuñadura de su espada

"Oh pero si es de lo más divertido" dijo la diosa mirando fijamente a Nico "Ver que esposos maten a sus hijos, hermanos maten a sus hermanos, hijos que matan a sus madres... Es de lo mejor" dijo la diosa mientras juntaba las manos 

"¿Cómo puedes decir que eso es diversión? ¡Es horrendo lo que causas!" le dijo Will a la diosa

La diosa entrecerró los ojos hacia Will y una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa dibujo su rostro "Hijo de Apolo, tienes mucho que aprender. Modelas, por ejemplo..." La diosa alzó los brazos por sobre su cabeza y de ella salieron serpientes gigantes. "Hijos mios, será mejor que les enseñen a estos semidioses groseros que nunca se le debe de decir a una diosa lo que es o no es correcto"   
Las serpientes gigantes sisearon y se lanzaron hacía los chicos. Nico fue el primero en reaccionar, sacando su espada y corriendo hacia la serpiente mas cercana a el. Lou Ellen atacó a la que estaba de frente a ella dando cortes hacía la piel del reptil. Cecil y Will sacaron sus arcos y corrieron hacia las otras serpientes. Los chicos cortaban y defendían como podían pero mientras más mataban, más salían de las manos de la diosa que solo reía como maniaca. 

"No estamos logrando nada" gritó Cecil que cargo su arco con otra flecha

"¿Alguna idea?" dijo Lou Ellen mirando a Nico

"Las serpientes están saliendo de ella" apuntó Nico a la diosa con su dedo índice "Tenemos que hacer que pare" dijo girando para clavar el filo de la espada en el cuerpo de una serpiente negra

"¿Y cómo hacemos eso?" preguntó Lou Ellen cortando a otra serpiente en dos

"Atacándola, por supuesto" le contesto Nico 

Los chicos asintieron, pero decirlo era mucho más difícil hacer que decir. Cada vez que los muchachos se acercaban a la diosa, salían mas serpientes gigantes.   
Will no podía creer cuantas habían y que gigantes estaban. Will, siendo un hijo de Apolo, odiaba a las serpientes pero no era algo que iba a discutir en éste momento. Will corrió en dirección a la diosa pero cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de ella, la diosa dejo salir una pitón gigante desde el suelo. La serpiente iba directo hacía Will, pero el chico se había quedado congelado.  
Nico, que no se encontraba nada cerca de Will abrió los ojos en una expresión de terror cuando vio lo que pasaba. Will congelado y una pitón gigante arrastrándose a toda prisa hacía el.

"WILL" gritó Nico mientras cortaba serpientes abriéndose paso para llegar al chico

"WILL, POR FAVOR MUÉVETE" gritó de nuevo Nico. 

Cecil y Lou Ellen voltearon la cabeza hacía Will pero ambos estaban demasiado lejos para ayudar al chico. Nico sintió que el pecho se le encogía. La serpiente iba a matar a Will y no había nada que podía hacer para pararlo. Aun no podía viajar en las sombras, así que tenía que correr hacía Will pero Nico sabía que no lo alcanzaría. Necesitaba protegerlo, si tan solo podía hacer un escudo entre Will y la serpiente. Cuando la idea le vino a la mente, abrió los ojos de par en par pero Nico no estaba seguro de como hacer lo que se le acababa de ocurrir así que solo alzó una mano en dirección a Will y se concentró lo suficiente. Sentía ese tirón en el estomago como cuando utilizaba su viaje de sombras, podía sentir como la sombra curvaba y unos segundo antes de que la serpiente atacará a Will, la sombra se alzó del piso y creó una pared solida entre Will y el pitón.  
La gran pitón choco contra la pared de sombras que Nico había conseguido formar y siseo cuando no pudo llegar a su presa. Justo en ese momento Lou Ellen corrió hacia el pitón y le clavó la espada en el vientre, haciendo que la serpiente se azotara violentamente en agonía.  
Nico, aun teniendo control de la sombra se concentró en hacer que la sombra aplastara la cabeza de la serpiente, dándole la muerte.  
Will, aún con la cara pálida pareció recuperarse del susto y volteo la cara hacía Nico que le dio una sonrisa cansada mientras bajaba la mano y soltaba a la sombra.

"NO. ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?" gritó la Lisa. La diosa volteo hacía Nico, las llamas doradas de los ojos parecían estar encendidos con furia. "¡Hijo de Hades, te mostraré lo que es la verdadera muerte!" La diosa se lanzó, las manos abiertas como garras, hacía Nico, pero el chico acababa de hacer un esfuerzo mayor para controlar y solidificar una sombra que además había esta bastante alejado de el, por lo que Nico antes de que tomara la empuñadura de su espada fue levantado del suelo por la diosa, que enrolló la mano alrededor del cuello del chico, como si su brazo fuese una serpiente, tratando de estrangularlo. "Tu muerte me será de gran placer, Nico Di Angelo" dijo la diosa apretando el cuello de Nico aun más fuerte.

"¡No!" gritó Will mientras alzaba la mano hacía Nico. De repente, Will sintió una calidez recorrerle el brazo y notó que el rayo de luz enfrente de el se había convertido en una especie de látigo. Will no dudo de sus movimientos ni un segundo, alzó el brazo y azotó el látigo en dirección a la diosa, haciendo que se le enrollara en la garganta. Will dio un tirón del látigo haciendo estrangulando a la diosa que por el repentino movimiento, dejó caer a Nico al piso.

"¿Ves lo que se siente? ¡No es bueno estrangular a la gente!" le decía Will mientras la sacudía de arriba hacía abajo "¡Lou, Cecil háganlo ahora!"  
Cecil enflechó su arco y lo lanzó directo hacía el corazón de la diosa. Al momento en que la flecha se clavo en el el pecho de la diosa, esta se dispersó en una nube dorada.  
Will dejó caer la mano y soltó un suspiro. Se sentía desgastado pero se esforzó para correr hacia donde estaba Nico

"Neeks, ¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó al chico que estaba sentado en el piso sobando su cuello

"Agh, estoy bien pero lo que hiciste... ¿cómo?" preguntó con la voz rasposa por el estrangulamiento de la diosa

"¿Lo que él hizo? ¿Qué tal lo que hiciste tu? No sabía que podías manipular las sombras" dijo Lou Ellen mientras se acercaba a ambos trotando

"Yo tampoco sabía. Fue un impulso, solo se me vino la idea a la mente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si funcionaría. Solo no quería que este idiota se lastimara" dijo Nico dándole un golpe al hombro de Will

"Eh, hermano, tiene razón. ¿Qué te pasó? Te congelaste de un momento a otro" dijo Cecil mientras se acercaba al grupo

"Yo... eh..." Will bajo la vista y se froto el dorso del cuello

"Will le tiene miedo a las serpientes, en especial a las pitones." contestó Nico por él "Le pasa algo similar a lo que le pasa a los hijos de Atenea con las arañas"

Will solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza aún sin alzar la vista

"Bueno, ya no importa, han desaparecido al igual que la diosa. Pero no entiendo lo que pasó ¿no se supone que los dioses no mueren?" preguntó Lou Ellen

"Lisa no es exactamente una diosa. Es como un espíritu que puede ser destruida cuando es atacada. Y cuando digo destruida, simplemente me refiero a que su presencia se deshace. Parecido a lo que pasa cuando matamos monstruos." dijo Nico a los chicos

"Hmm... Al menos ya sabemos que no va a regresar" dijo Cecil mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto "Estoy exhausto"

"Todos lo estamos Cecil, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí" le dijo Will 

"Anda, vamos hacía ese bosque de allí. Nadie nos verá y si manipulo algo de la niebla, estoy segura de que nada nos atacará" les dijo Lou Ellen a los chicos

"Vamos hacía los bosque entonces" contestó Will

Los chicos caminaron algo lento hacía los arboles que estaban a la entrada del bosque. Cuando encontraron un sitio donde todos estaban cómodos, todos se dejaron caer al piso, excepto Lou Ellen que le dijo a los chicos que iba a crear una barrera de niebla alrededor de ellos para que nadie los viera ni atacara. Los chicos asintieron. Will se dispuso a sacar un termo con néctar que había empacado y una bolsita llena de pedacitos de ambrosía. Le pasó un pedazo a cada chico para que recuperaran energías y les limpio las heridas con una toalla remojada en el néctar. Una vez terminado, Will volvió a empacar sus cosas y se dejo caer a un lado de Nico, reclinando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"Me sorprendiste hoy, chico fantasma" le dijo Will mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de éste

"Hmm" musitó Nico "No fue nada. Lo tuyo, sin embargo, fue algo sorprendente" le dijo mientras hacía círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Will "No sabía que podías manipular la luz"

"NI yo. Pero como dijiste hace rato, fue un impulso. Supongo que Apolo se había cansado de que fuese su único que no estaba dotado con ninguna habilidad sorprendente"

"Eso no es cierto, tienes la habilidad de ser un dolor de cabeza, de ser un sabelotodo, un fastidio, un..."

"Ok, Ok. Ya entendí" se rió Will "Pero lo decía en serio. Al parecer mi padre a decidido que ya era tiempo de que tuviera algo con que defenderme..." Will bostezó

"Tienes algo con que defenderte siempre" dijo Nico mientras se le cerraban los ojos y se acomodaba contra el pecho de Will

"¿A sí? ¿Y que es eso?" preguntó Will mientras envolvía al chico con los brazos

"A mi..." dijo Nico casi en un murmuró

"Gracias, soy una dama en peligro" le dijo Will pero se dio cuenta de que el chico se había quedado dormido. Sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte, cerrando los ojos para dormir al igual que Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, estoy consciente de que en Los Héroes del Olimpo Will mencionó que no era bueno combatiendo pero quiero pensar que con el tiempo y con la ayuda de Nico mejoró mucho aunque sigue sin gustarle el hecho de que tenga que pelear. La idea de que Will pueda controlar la luz la tomé de una imagen que creó [Cherryandsisters](http://cherryandsisters.tumblr.com/) donde dibujó una imagen hermosa con la idea de que Will podía manipular la [luz](http://cherryandsisters.tumblr.com/post/107031095739/but-what-if-will-controlling-sunlight).  
> Ya sé que actualicé la fic muy rápido pero esto es solo porque he tenido un fin de semana MUY lento. No sé si vuelva a actualizar así de pronto...  
> Como siempre, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias por favor :D
> 
>  
> 
> * = Referencia a la película de Titánic "Jack, píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas"  
> ** = Referencia al refrán "Hablando del Rey de Roma, por la puerta se asoma"  
> *** = Referencia a un personaje de Televisión de la serie animada "Los Simpsons"


End file.
